poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: Combiner Wars (Full Movie)/Transcripts
This is a transcript for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Transformers: Combiner Wars (Full Movie). story begins on the planet Caminus, where a space bridge is going to open and Menasor appeared as he battles Computron two Combiners continue their battle as Menasor sends Computron plummeting down the city as they battle on Computron: Danger! It is It is illogical for Menasor and Computron to fight. Conclusion: Combiners should cease fighting and- punches Computron through a building ...Probability of my survival is-- Menasor: ZERO! around the city What a nerd! Windblade (PWT): You ready? Connor Lacey: Ready when you are. It's time, team. All: Right! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Demolisher (Energon): Demolisher! Yugi Moto: Come on out Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Summoned Skull, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Legendary Knight Timeaus! Joey Wheeler: You two Flame Swordsman, Red-eyes Black Dragon, Time Wizard, Legendary Fisherman, Jinzo, Insect Queen. and Legendary Knight Hermos! Seto Kaiba: Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Legendary Knight Critias! Jaden Yuki: Yubel time for you with Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman, Bladedge, Wildheart, Necroshade, Neos, Flame Wingman, and Thunder Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Air Hummingbird, Dark Panther, Glow Moss, Grand Mole, and Flare Scarab to join the party. Yubel: Right Jaden! Yusei Fudo: Appear Stardust Dragon! Yuma Tsukamo: Rise up Number 39: Utopia! Astral: Rise up Numbers! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Come on out Number 32: Shark Drake! Kite Tenjo: Let's shine bright like the sun Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Yuya: Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Brock: Go Onix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Starmie,Staryu! cries May: Blaziken, come on out! Blaziken: Blaziken! Dawn: Are you ready, Piplup? Piplup: Piplup, pip. Iris: Ready, Axew? Axew: Xew, Axew! Cilan: Come on out, Pansage! Clemont: Chespin, Luxray, Bunnleby! cries Serena: Braixen, come on out! Lillie: Snowy! We need you. Snowy: Vulpix. Kiawe: Turtonator, let's get fired up! Turtonator: Turto! Lana: Popplio, if you please. Popplio: Popplio! Mallow: Steenee, we need your help! Steenee: Steenee! Sophocles: Togedemaru and Charjabug, join in the fun. Togedemaru: Toge! Charjabug: Charja! Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia (BW-BM), Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream (BM), and Botanica: I am transformed! Rhinox,Dinobot,Tigatron,Airazor (BW) and Depth Charge: Maximals, maximise! Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolves to... Birddramom: ...Birddramom! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! Tommy Oliver: It's morphin time! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Rocky: Tyrannosaurus! Adam: Mastodon! Aisha: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! Zhane: Let's rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A MEGA! Operation Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive accelerate! Tyler Navarro: Dino Chargers! The Dino Supercharge Rangers: Ready! Computer Voice: Dino Chargers, engaged! The Dino Supercharge Rangers: Energize, ha! Unleash the power! Chris Kratt: Mind if I touch you, Totodile? Totodile: Totodile! Chris Kratt: Here we go. Wild Kratts: Activating crocodile powers! Winx Club: Magical Winx! fires at Menasor and both her and Windblade transformed Menasor: Oh look, it's the high and mighty Cityspeaker with her partners. You here to talk at me? Windblade (PWT): I don't do that any more. Menasor: Works for me, never was much of a talker. continues to fire at Menasor as he chased them around Caminus transformed and attacked Menasor is ready to fire, but Menasor strikes at her grabs Windblade by the leg Menasor: Your city can't hear you anymore. Their people are never coming back. We Combiners are here to stay and more are coming! flew around and straight to Menasor and transformed Windblade (PWT): Maxima! What are you doing? Maxima: What needs to be done! clamped on to Menasor's horn and burned him in the face Menasor: Grunting transformed and Maxima fall down and is deactivated transformed and attacked Menasor Demolisher (Unicron Trilogy): Maxima! You will pay for deactivating our friend! Windblade (PWT): For Caminus! And this is for Maxima! exploded and fell down strike the Decepticon symbol on Menasor (Unicron Trilogy) reverts back to Connor Lacey Gibson: Well done, team. Menasor: Liar. Windblade (PWT): What? Menasor: You said 'For Caminus and Maxima', we both know that's not true. Hah... hah... you're just a killer, like me. Windblade (PWT): Gasps Menasor: But you can't kill us all. The Council has the Enigma of Combination! They're going to build an army of Combiners! Windblade (PWT): They would never dare! Aviva: The Enigma of Combination? What's that? Koki: I think, it's some kind of Cybertronian relic. Rhinox: Actually, the Enigma of Combination is one of the artifacts of the Thirteen. Possessed by Nexus Prime, it is not only capable of fostering unity and cooperation of the minds of sentient creatures in its proximity, but also of bestowing one of the greatest abilities known to Cybertronians—that of combination. This ancient tool can instantaneously merge any Cybertronians together into a combiner, enhance the power and mental stability of pre-existing combiners, or integrate new components into pre-existing combiner teams. Zhane: That explains it. Buzzie: You mean you wish it does, hay? (Than the Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) Dizzy: Very, funny. Connor Lacey: Hold it, guys. Now's not the time for it. Look. looked at Windblade who transformed and landed next to Maxima picked Maxima in her arms and cried Frankie Stein: We're sorry for Maxima, Windblade. picked up Maxima's weapon, went to Computron, smashed the Autobot symbol and transformed to go to the space bridge and head to Cybertron to stop the Council Leo: We've got a mission! We're going to Cybertron and stop the Council from using the Enigma of Combination to create a army of Combiners. Let the mission, begin! glowed signaling to Cybertron on Cybertron, Starscream flew to the Council, Rodimus and the Mistress of Flame, to talk about the Combiners Rodimus: Starscream, what'd it looked like out there? Starscream: Things are getting bad, Rodimus. Words have gotten out about Menasor and Computron's battle on Caminus. The citizens are scared. The Mistress of Flame: It is only a matter of time before this gets out of control. of them watch the monitor on Cybertron Rodimus: Hmm. Peace between Autobots and Decepticons is already fragile. Starscream: The Combiners could ruin everything, unless we remain calm. The Mistress of Flame: Calm? This is a time for action, Starscream. Starscream: Not all of them are a threat. Some, like Computron, have been loyal to the Council. Rodimus: And now, he's a pile of scrap on Caminus. Starscream: Then, what do you suggest we do? Rodimus: We could try to control them all. The Mistress of Flame: Are you suggesting that we use the Enigma of Combination to actually create more Combiners? Rodimus: With an army like that, I could turn this threat into an asset. Starscream: Rodimus, we don't even know how the Enigma works. Which is why I'm having the bodies of the Combiners brought back for examination. Rodimus: I may not be Optimus Prime, but I can try. Starscream: We are here to maintain peace, not reignite the war that Optimus and Megatron started billions of years ago. The Mistress of Flame: Well, if we cannot stop the Combiners, we might as well join Optimus and Megatron in exile. Starscream: Combiners don't even know we have the Enigma. If word wherever to leak, they would stop at nothing to possess it! The Mistress of Flame: Then, we should use it to wipe out every existing Combiner in one fell swoop. Starscream: The Combiners are still Autobots and Decepticons. We can't just murder our own people! That's genisied The Mistress of Flame: Starscream: